What's Up With Seras
by Bunnygirl78
Summary: Something's going on with Seras
1. Chapter 1

**OKay, this is my first Hellsing fanfic. Surprisingly I have never ever watched Hellsing, I just somehow stumbled across it's fanfic and was immediately obsessed. Rate and Review ^_^**

* * *

Alucard woke up to the sound of sobbing, his fledgling, Seras was sitting up, her back towards him. He pondered over what to do he had never dealt with a crying female before, not in all the time he had been alive. He sat up and immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace, his face a mask of expressionless emotion. Seras looked up at him, her large red eyes full of bloody tears.

As soon as he met her eyes, she burst into tears, full on sobbing, shaking. Alucard waited a moment before trying to slip into her mind, her mental barriers slammed down, tight as a vice, as some would say. He growled his frustration, really regretting the time he had taught her that so that enemies could stay out of her mind. He wanted to know why his fledgling was so upset.

Slowly Seras sobs turned into sniffles and she fell asleep in his arms. Alucard pressed his lips together tightly. He laid her back down in his coffin and brought the covers over her, he changed his shirt, and laid next to her, his arm wrapped around hers. Drifting off into sleep, his thoughts accompanying him.

* * *

Seras rose up out of the coffin. Her back was hurting from her tight muscles. Alucard shifted in the coffin and looked up at her, red eyes blank and staring.

"I'm going to shower, you can join me, or not. Whatever." She grumbled, slightly irritable. She strolled into the bathroom and ran the shower water until it was near perfection, then stripped out of her clothing and stepped under the spray.

Hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around. Alucard stood, looking at her, his face drawn in anger. "What is wrong with you? Yesterday you were crying uncontrollably, in fact you cried yourself to sleep. And now today you are acting out of sorts too."

Seras looked at him for a moment then jerked out of his grip, not paying attention to his naked body standing so close to hers. "Nothing, I'm fine! Just go!" Alucard was silent for a few seconds.

"Apparently you must not understand something. We may be together, but you are still my fledgling, and I am your master. You will treat me with respect, or you will be punished." His face a mask of no emotion.

Seras was silent, then loked up at him with those red eyes, tears starting to stream down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then vanished to her room. Alucard sighed and shut the shower off.

* * *

Seras sat in her room, on her bed, well, more like laying in her bed, considering her position. She stared at the wall, her emotions all over the place. She was tired of crying, but the urge kept coming back. A knock sounded on the door. She ignored it, until it happened again.

"Seras Victoria! I demand you let me in, or I will come in by force!" Integra's voice said. "It's open," she called through the door.

The door closed then opened, Integra sat in a chair across from the bed, she stared at Seras for a minute.

"What is going on with you?" She said. "Alucard informed me of what happened last night, and this morning." Seras blushed, slightly irritated that he told her of those private moments.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to talk about it." Seras sat up and looked at her, bloody tears rolling down her face at a fast pace. She wiped at them with her hand and went to the bathroom, scrubbed her face, then laid back down. Sir Integra nodded at her.

"I understand your need for privacy." Integra stumbled over her next couple of words, she was never the really talky personal moment type of person. "Is it...a female thing?"

"Im not sure you would call it something along those lines," Seras replied and watched as Integra sighed. "You know, I could just order Alucard to order you to tell me." Seras nodded and rested her head against a pillow. "I know. I just need a little time alone. Please."

Integra got up and left the room. Closing it behind her.

* * *

Integra sat in her office, lighting a cigar and looking up at the ceiling. "Well," Alucard started, as he appeared in the room.

"Well. Nothing." Integra replied, "She said she's not ready to talk about it. I respect her privacy, so I won't make her. She also told me she just needs some time alone, basically to gather her thoughts, or cry it out." Integra blew smoke out of her mouth.

Alucard growled out of frustration and vanished, appearing into Seras room. Ready to find out what was wrong, ready she wanted him to or not.

* * *

**The End. Rate And Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. Nothing." Integra replied, "She said she's not ready to talk about it. I respect her privacy, so I won't make her. She also told me she just needs some time alone, basically to gather her thoughts, or cry it out." Integra blew smoke out of her mouth.

Alucard growled out of frustration and vanished, appearing into Seras room. Ready to find out what was wrong, ready she wanted him to or not.

* * *

" . .You?" Alucard said slowly between clenched teeth. Seras, startled into reality, shot up in bed. Her eyes widened in fear and she tensed. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth pursed in anger. "Why are you here? I don't want to speak to you." She threw a pillow at him and squeaked when he caught it without moving his body.

He threw her pillow against the wall and walked towards her, as if she were his prey, and he the predator. Seras stared up at him from where she was on her bed.

"I repeat, what is wrong with you?" Alucard growled, his frustration showing. Seras looked him into the eyes and turned away. "I don't know." She mumbled quietly. "You're lying," he said harshly. Seras couldn't help it, but those two little words affected her the worst somehow, and she burst into tears. She sat on the side of the bed, her feet touching the hard wooden floor.

Seras looked at the floor miserably. "Alucard...please leave. I just want some time to myself." Her words were so quiet they were barely audible.

Seras looked at him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She ran the water in the sink and washed her face free of the bloody tears. "Why are you acting like this." Alucard appeared right beside her and covered her mouth before she could scream.

He removed his gloved-hand from her mouth a second later. "Tell Me. I order you to, I demand that you tell me." Seras looked at him, Her Love, though, firstly he was Her Master.

"Alucard. I won't tell you." She looked away from him. His red eyes stared at her, "You...disobey me. Fledglings listen to their Masters." He scooped her up and walked into her room, he laid her down on the bed, face down. "Alucard!" She struggled against him, but he was too strong.

His hand traveled up her thigh to her ass. When his hand reached the hem of her pajama pants, she gasped. "Alucard. Don't!"

He swiftly pulled her pants and panties down, getting momentarily sidetracked of her now naked ass. He snapped out of his haze and brought his right hand down on her right cheek. He hit that cheek again, twenty times, then went to the other, hitting it twenty times also. By that time, Seras was sobbing uncontrollably, her body squirming. He alternated between both of her now red cheeks then stopped.

* * *

Seras hopped up out of his lap and faced him. Her red eyes still full of tears. Alucard looked at her cooly.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me." She looked at him. "You wanted to know so badly! That you would resort to spanking me! I'm not a stupid child. I'm pregnant, okay?" She looked at him for a couple of seconds, then vanished.

Alucard sat on the bed, shocked. Seras Pregnant? His fledgling? Pregnant?

* * *

Integra sat in her chair, she had just called Walter up to being her some tea. She took a puff of her cigar. Tea and Cigars don't really mix, she thought. She blew out some smoke.

She was lost in thought for a moment. Alucard appeared in front of her, and she blew smoke in his face. "I know what's wrong with Seras," he stated. "She's pregnant." His face was emotionless, his eyes red and staring.

"Pregnant?" Integra asked, "She's pregnant! She must be newly pregnant, she's too early in her first trimester to start having hormonal issues. She must have been...scared that you would react badly." Integra glanced at him.

"You aren't exactly a children person, just saying. You do like death, so." Alucards jaw was set and she ignored his anger.

"Go...find her." "That won't exactly be easy...her mental barriers are down. Whatever's going on in her mind, she doesn't want anyone to know." Integra sighed and propped her feet up on the desk.

"You'll just have to wait until she comes back then. This is your fault anyway." Alucard growled and vanished, appearing in his room, opening his coffin and going to sleep. Thoughts of his Seras on his mind. His pregnant Seras

* * *

Rate and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rate and Review Plz**

* * *

"You'll just have to wait until she comes back then. This is your fault anyway." Alucard growled and vanished, appearing in his room, opening his coffin and going to sleep. Thoughts of his Seras on his mind. His pregnant Seras

* * *

Seras appeared on the roof of the hellsing manor. Her. Pregnant. How did this even happen? In order for her to have gotten pregnant she should have had a period or something of the sorts. She sighed and went to her room, stripping herself of her clothing and climbing into bed. Relishing the cool feeling of the sheets on her naked body.

She soon fell asleep, thoughts of Alucard and her unborn child on her mind.

* * *

Alucard rose up out of his coffin. His eyes searching around the room. Emotions and thoughts swirled around his mind, none of them his own. He definitely knew they weren't Integras. She kept her barriers down also.

He smirked, Seras, they were hers. He vanished then appeared in her room. His little fledgling was asleep, her face peaceful and relaxed.

_Seras, he whispered into her mind. _She stirred in her sleep. Red eyes suddenly shot up, and she looked at him, her face full of anger.

* * *

"Alucard!" She screamed, red eyes boiling with anger. "What are you doing here?" She sat up, then struggled to keep the sheet covering her body.

Alucard simply looked at her, face boiling in anger. "I've seen you naked before, multiple times. I helped create that baby that sits in your womb. Or do you not remember?" She turned away from him, a blush rising on her face.

He snatched the sheet away from her. "Why do you hide your body Seras?" His voice was deadly calm, it didn't betray the anger showing on his face.

She mumbled something and looked away from him. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I don't want you to be disappointed," she mumbled quietly. Alucard simply stared at her. "Say something!" She screamed, "That's all you do is stare."

* * *

Seras looked at him then bent over at th waist, her body suddenly wracked with cramps. Not just regular ones she would get that went along with feeding, these were way worst. She looked in between her legs, blood starting to run down them.

She screamed. She wanted this baby, she didn't want give him/her up, the baby was hers. Tears streamed down her face. Clots starting to run down her legs also. She was having a miscarriage. Seras looked around the rom for Alucard, who had just came out of the bathroom with a wet towel. He knelt in between her legs, cleaning up the blood.

He looked at her, his red eyes like lightning, blank and emotionless.

* * *

Alucard sat on Seras bed, her sheet wrapped body sitting on his lap. He rocked her back and forth. Her sobs shaking her and his body.

The door burst open, Integra in the lead, gun in her hand, while Walter was closely behind. Integra lowered her gun and looked at Alucard questionongly. He ignored her and continued comforting his sobbing fledgling, whispering comforting words in her ear.

The door closed and Alucard took Seras into the bathroom and washed her up, cleaning her body of the blood she cried, and from the miscarriage. He dried her off and returned her to the bed, changing her sheets beforehand. After he made sure she fell asleep, he vanished from her room and appeared in Integras office.

* * *

Integra sat in her office, thinking about what she just saw. She had never seen Seras so distraught. Alucard apeared in her office and sat in the chair across from her desk.

"She had a miscarriage." He stated blankly, eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"How is she?" Integra asked. "She's asleep."

"She had a stress-related miscarriage. This is why people try not to upest pregnant females." Integra hissed. Walter knocked on the door and walked in. Setting a tray of tea on the edge of her desk.

"Shall I have a bag of blood set in Seras room for when she wakes up?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, and make it two, Walter. She'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review, that's a good part of what I like about fanfiction.

* * *

Alucard sat on the bed, his fledgling sitting on his lap, well, more like straddling in her position. Her fangs were rubbing slightly against his neck. They had been over this thousands of times. Why was it taking so long this time?

A cuple of days ago, when she had the miscarriage, she lost a lot of blood. But she made up for it...

She didn't drink the blood Walter set out for her, she only drunk from Alucard. As she straddled his lap, her fangs driving him crazy with need.

Seras slowly bit his neck, going deeper with every small swallow. Alucard groaned and tightened his hands on her hips. Slowly starting to grind himself against her.

Seras moaned in response...her hands that were resting on his shoulders tightened. Her own hips began to move against his...seeking relief. His hardon positioned right in the middle of her center. She picked up speed, hips rolling and thrusting.

Alucard groaned and removed her from his hips. His hardon making a rather large tent in his pants. Alucards hands moved to unbutton her jeans. Slowly unzipping her jeans, teasing her until she snapped.

"Stop! Just stop!" She pushed him away from her and vanished.

* * *

Alucard stood in the room. All types of thoughts and emotions going through his head, none of them his. Desperate, regret, hurt, love, loneliness.

_"What is wrong with me?"_

_"What am I doing?"_

_"How can I be so stupid?"_ Thoughts along those lines swirled through his head, distracting him. He vanished from the room and appeared in Integras office.

"What now?"

Alucard stared at her silently. "Seras. There is something wrong with her?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Just her behavior, she's been kind of off for the past couple of days." Integra pressed her lips tightly together. "Well duh! Don't be so insensitive...she just had a miscarriage. Her baby. Your baby. Do you even care?"

Alucard didn't reply and Integra sighed in frustration. "Whatever...like I just said, she just had a miscarriage, give her some time. She may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean she can't be any more of a woman, or mourn the lost of her child." Alucard thought for a moment.

"I'm the Master, does that not count for something?"

"It does count for something. But...she is your mate, treat her like it, not like she is a child all the time." "I am."

"No. You're not. You can still be her Master, but not all the time. Sometimes you need to be Alucard, her Mate."

* * *

Seras sat on the ground, watching the small ripples on the surface of the lake. It was so quiet, no birds chirping, no animals calling, just silence. Something she needed. A tear rolled down her face and she smiled sadly as she wiped it off with the tip of her index finger.

She lost her baby... Her beautiful baby boy. Yep, she knew it was going to be a boy. Alucard would have loved that.

Her thoughts immediately darkened. Him. He constantly caused problems, Angel of Death her ass. She loved him with her life, but he was such a bastard sometimes. But still, she loved him anyways. She appeared in the Hellsing manor and smiled.

A door opened then closed, Alucard walked out of Integras office and turned towards her. She smiled brightly and ran towards him...any problems beforehand forgotten. His strong embrace surrounded her and she breathed in his scent. Happy to be in his arms.

* * *

In the bedroom Alucard undressed himself and Seras then got under the covers. Fingers touching, hands roaming. Even though they were the only two in the room Seras leaned forward and whispered in Alucards ear.

"Challenge accepted." He set to work. His hard on bulging beneath his boxers. He flipped her on her back and lowered his body to hers, slowly rubbing his length against her. She moaned and arched up, trying to create more friction.

Alucard smirked and started grinding against her, the tip of him rubbing ever so pleasantly against her panties, though still in his boxers, he was quite comfortable. Seras panted beneath him. He pulled down his boxers and er underwear, she gasped at the skin to skin contact of their bodies most intimate places.

Seras arched again, desperate for release. Alucard smirked again and aimed his tip at her "spot" as she liked to call it, rubbing the length of him against her.

Seras cried out, pleasure rocking through her body. She grabbed ahold of him and circled her so called "spot" with his tip. Grinding harder and harder on him. So close. Alucard breathed in and out quickly, his own release following. Seras cried out and went limp in his arms. Alucard smiled and thrusted into her, going in and out a few times before he found his own release.

Together they fell asleep, a smile on Seras face, and a tilt of his lips on Alucards.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please!


End file.
